The Ultimate Combo
by PaperFox19
Summary: Medusa comes up with a plan to test the black blood in Soul, and to create a new pawn in her game. She didn't expect what was to happen. warning yaoi
1. Chapter 1

I own no animes or cartoons and make no profit from my fics

Warning: Yaoi

Do Not Read If You Do NOT Like Yaoi

If you do like yaoi please read and review

Reviews help inspire new fics and gives me the drive to work on others

Warning: Yaoi

Pairing: Soul/Free

Do not read if you do not like

The Ultimate Combo

Medusa comes up with a plan to test the black blood in Soul, and to create a new pawn in her game. She didn't expect what was to happen.

Chap 1 Eaten Soul

Medusa had a plan to test the black blood in Soul. She planned to use the immortal Free and if all went according to plan she would have an ultimate pawn to use against Death and the other witches. Free was indebted to her for freeing him. 'The sap he's playing right into my hands.' Medusa agreed and gave him his mission.

Free tracked Soul Moka Black Star, and Tsubaki to a bridge and proceeded to attack them. His magic was a little rusty but being an immortal meant he had little to fear from them. He waited for Soul to enter weapon form, Medusa told him that Moka would not be able to wield the scythe that would be his chance.

Free shifted into his wolf form and let loose a flurry of attacks they were wild and uncontrolled but did the trick. Soul shifted to scythe form, Moka grabbed hold of Soul and hissed when they conflicting souls clashed and her hands got burned. She dropped Soul and stared in shock and fear. Free smirked. "Wolf Wolves Wolf Wolves Ice Prison." Ice rose up and trapped Moka in a cell of ice. Black Star and Tsubaki stared in shock as Free came up and grabbed hold of Soul. "Hey let go of me what are you doing?" Soul screamed.

Free brought Soul up to his mouth and began to devour the scythe. Soul screamed as he was devoured by the immortal. Soul became infused to Free the black blood infusing to the witches body. Madness started to take hold and Free began laughing like a maniac. 'Medusa you fucking bitch it hurts but I can't stop laughing you wanted this to happen didn't you!'

Medusa chuckled watching from afar, their souls clashed and swirled together each one battled for dominance. The Meisters watched in shock as the werewolf like male shifted back to human form. "You dumb ass get it together!" Soul's voice echoed and from Free's back Soul appeared from the waist up. He growled and punch Free hard over the head.

The battle of souls ended with Soul coming out as dominant. "You…You're a part of me?" Free spoke shocked at the sudden shift. "You're asking me? You idiot you ate me!"

"I was just following orders." Free said and just as he was about to reveal Medusa's name his memory of the snake witch was erased. "I forget…" Soul hit him over the head.

"We have to take him to lord Death." Tsubaki said. Black Star was stunned too stunned to speak. Moka got free from the ice and felt the separation from her partner. Free didn't want to go but Soul gave him no choice. Free had a weak spot his pointy ears when pinched or rubbed made his whole body shiver.

"Hmm not quite what I had in mind but another Chrona will be helpful." Medusa said and went back to the school.

To be continued…


	2. Chapter 2

I own no animes or cartoons and make no profit from my fics

Warning: Yaoi

Do Not Read If You Do NOT Like Yaoi

If you do like yaoi please read and review

Reviews help inspire new fics and gives me the drive to work on others

Warning:Yaoi Dub Con Bara

Pairing:Soul/Free

Apart of my Anti uke project, harem project, rare pairing or lonely boys club project

Do not read if you do not like

(AN: So those who do not know, know I have over 40 series I do fics for with at least 20 ideas in each one Naruto Bleach One Piece have the highest at over 100 different ideas, for every one shot i do i have a sequel prepared but that doesn't mean the one shots will get a sequel done. I also do not drop fics I have every single story fic planned through the basics only thing is the little details that will get messed with like who will be in the harem and how that addition will change some things, so if you have questions ask if its not super spoilers i will answer it )

The Ultimate Combo

Chap 2 New Team

Due to Medusa's spell Free had no memory of who freed him or who commanded him to attack. Free was like a puppy in trouble, he didn't want to go back to prison. Soul could feel that and felt bad for him deep down. It was like the poor guy was framed forced to do something then left holding the bags to take all the blame, witch or no he didn't deserve that.

Soul and Free stood before Death alone. Death made everyone else wait outside. Free at first was rude to Lord Death not fearing him since he was immortal, but Soul began teasing his ears making him into a puddle of groaning mess.

Death examined them and they learned that Soul could manifest his full body outside of Free's body naked and with focus Free could manifest clothes through his magic for him, Soul's form was exactly as it was but could only reach as far as the size of Free's and his soul range. Death knew this full well as he in away was in the same state.

Free seemed innocent enough in Death's mind, yes he stole the grand witch's eye but that held no standing at Shibusen, if someone wanted to use him as a weapon to attack his students might as well make him a student and have him fight to protect them. He could see that Soul was dominant in the swirling of their souls. "Since Soul is innocent of any crimes I will speak to the head witch myself and have Free pardoned, but you will have to keep your nose clean and do as Soul says get out of line and there will be punishment." Death said and Free nodded. Death knew the head witch would agree to this she owed him a lot having dealt with out of control witches that even threatened her.

The wolf witch explained about his immortality and his various skills in magic, and Soul shared his abilities both exchanges monitored by Death. Death was curious about the current form between the two males it was possible they could become kishin but since Soul had never eaten a human soul it seemed things were fine. "Alright you two are now a combo there's no way around it Soul I trust you will keep Free under control."

"Alright." Soul said and rejoined with Free. "You both report to the medical staff we need you to get an exam." Free began to sweat not liking doctors or offices of such nature. "Relax would you, I'm here for ya you will be fine." Soul spoke to Free's mind directly and surprisingly it eased Free.

Free went to Medusa's office the woman was shocked to see him here thinking Death was going to send him back to prison but with him and Soul here it made things easier for her. "Remove your clothes please I need to examine all your vitals." Free stripped naked his muscled form making Medusa blush slightly. Free got nervous with how Medusa stared at him. Soul sensed it and came out as well.

This was Soul's first look at Free. He was impressed Free was well muscled he had hair going down from between his pecs down over his abs to his thick nest of hair crowing his crotch, Free had a nice package as well 8 inches soft and uncut and he had a fair amount of hair on his balls, his balls were a large size from pent up releases. Although Soul could step 15 steps away from Free the male didn't want him farther than arms length.

Medusa took a look at the males. Soul was a blooming stud he was starting to get a 6 pack and he had firm and lean muscles. Soul was rugged his hair was thick and crowned his crotch well and his balls were as hairy as Free's. Soul's cock was cut his mushroom head was a dark color a sign of well use. He was 7 ½ inches soft but his dick if possible was fatter than Free's.

Soul held Free's hand as he was examined by Medusa. Whenever Free got nervous Soul gave him an assuring squeeze. Medusa filled out the paperwork and approved the new combo. "You both are very fit to fight you can get dressed now." Medusa said and noticed Free had gotten aroused, not from her he was looking at Soul.

To be continued…


	3. Chapter 3

I own no animes or cartoons and make no profit from my fics

Warning: Yaoi

Do Not Read If You Do NOT Like Yaoi

If you do like yaoi please read and review

Reviews help inspire new fics and gives me the drive to work on others

Warning:Yaoi Dom Soul

Pairing: Soul/Free Stein/Solo

Do not read if you do not like

The Ultimate Combo

Chap 3 Lust

Medusa excused herself, and Free breathed a sigh of relief. Soul sighed; "See that wasn't so bad was it?"

Free nodded his head and looked at Soul. The boy absent mindedly scratched at his white pubes, and it drew Free's attention to the boy's crotch. Free gulped as he stared at Soul's impressive manhood; even soft it was very long and had a nice girth. Free's cock grew hard and he let out a groan.

Soul looked at Free and through their connection he felt the man's arousal. Soul brought his foot out and pressed it against Free's cock. "Ahhh!"

"You're really hard Free, what got you so hard?" Soul asked with a smirk. Free didn't answer only moan as Soul rubbed his dick with his foot. Free was already leaking pre cum, it overflowing over his dick and Soul's foot. "You're leaking a lot Free, do you want to cum?"

"Yes!" Free moaned, and just like that Soul removed his foot earning a wine from the werewolf. "Noooo!"

Soul was hard now his dick even longer than Free's, but Free beat him in girth. Soul was 3 fingers thick but Free was the size of a fist. "Come service me."

Free licked his lips as he stared at the massive manhood; he could smell and feel Soul's arousal and it made his own arousal twitch. Free moved up on the bed on all fours he came over to Soul and began to touch his pulsing manhood. Soul brought his foot up and squeezed the head of Free's dick. "Ohhh!"

"Suck me off bitch and you'll get to cum." Soul said as he rubbed his big toe over the slit. Free shivered and he leaned down to wrap his lips around the head. He swirled his tongue around the head getting a taste of the boy's pre cum. 'It's so good!' He had never tasted a weapon's cum before it was such a odd taste but Free liked it; he lapped at the head pressing his tongue to sweep over the boy's slit.

Soul hummed his pleasure and in turn he rubbed Free's cock with his foot. Free moaned and began to take more of Soul's dick into his mouth. Soul moaned and laced his finger's in Free's hair. "Deeper suck me to the root, bury your nose in my pubes." Soul commanded and the werewolf was eager to obey. He took Soul's cock down his throat and buried his nose in Soul's pubes. Soul's pubes tickled Free's nose and his musk aroused Free.

Free's cock began to twitch as he felt his release draw even closer; he bobbed his head sucking Soul's cock with long sucks. He was rewarded with pre cum but he wanted a full meal. Soul moaned as Free caressed his length with his tongue with each bob down. "You are very good at sucking cock, and you seem to be enjoying it a lot." Soul said as he rubbed his foot against Free's dripping cock, Soul's foot was slick with Free's clear fluid.

Free tried his best and began sucking Soul faster, he moaned around the weapon's cock giving Soul even more pleasure. "I'm cumming!" Soul moaned and blew his load. When the first shot filled his mouth it was so thick and it tasted so good Free came his thick load coated the soul of Soul's feet.

Soul's cum continued to pour into Free's mouth; and the werewolf drank him down swallowing each mouthful as fast as he could, his tongue swiped at Soul's cock collecting some extra cum and savoring the taste. Free's cum spilled onto the bed making a large puddle. "You sure came a lot, and made a big mess." Soul said petting the male.

Free pulled off Soul's cock enjoying being pet for a second before sliding down to the boy's feet. Free looked up at him with lustful eyes and he lifted the boy's foot up and brought it before his mouth. He started licking his cum off Soul's feet his thick tongue running over the soul of his foot. Free didn't like the taste of his own cum but he liked licking Soul's feet.

The werewolf once done cleaning his cum off Soul's foot began to lick and kiss it lovingly, he moved on to the other foot which didn't need cleaning and proceeded to lick and kiss Soul's foot. Soul grinned at him loving the sight and feeling of the wolf witch licking his feet. He pulled his feet away and earned the most adorable wine from Free. He grabbed the man by his dark hair and pulled him in for a kiss. Free moaned into the kiss and Soul broke it with a smirk. "I'm going to train you, and together we are going to make the ultimate combo." Soul said and kissed Free once more. Free wrapped his arms around Soul and made out with the young weapon.

Stein had been observing since the beginning his pants were down around his ankles and he was fisting his cock at the sight of the two go at it. His special sight could see Soul dominating Free in more ways then one, he could also see Free's soul and body submitting to Soul's every demand, it aroused him to see such a performance. He came spraying his cum all over his awaiting hand, he brought his cum soaked hand up to his mouth and began to lick it clean. 'Interesting very interesting.' Stein thought.

To be continued…

Ok apart of my anti uke project and harem project and an addition for Spirit Week


End file.
